Enter Shizura Sarutobi!
by SasukesHottie
Summary: Follow the Naruto Saga with a new character who kicks ass and takes names! But there's a secret about her only the third hokage knows...


CHAPTER ONE  
On the night the Fourth Hokage sealed the nine tailed fox into Naruto Uzumaki the Third Hokage's only daughter was taking her last breath to push her child from her the father of the child cursed her and was never seen again. After the battle was won the Third Hokage entered the hospitals nursery and picked up his first granddaughter, peered into her deep blue eyes, and named her Shizura Sarutobi. Asuma Sarutobi took the girl into his home and raised her as his owen. As she slowly grew and trained with the hokage as a child it was obvious she was going to be a great shinobi.  
- Twelve years later  
"Shizura-chan! Get up Get up!" I could hear Konohamaru turn my door handle as hard as he could.  
"Konohamaru leave Shizura alone!" Uncle Asuma called from the kitchen.  
Slowly I get up brushing my fingers through my short golden strands of hair. Stretching with a loud yawn,  
"Its okay uncle I'm up!" I pull on my morning kimono, a lavender color.  
I open the door to my younger cousin looking up at me with stars in his eyes.  
"I made you something for your big day Shizura-chan!" he held up a paper head band.  
"Thank you Kono," I ruffle his hair.  
We head down to the kitchen. Uncle Asuma is dressed in his regular jonin uniform. His cigarette hanging loosely out of his mouth.  
"Goodmorning graduate!" He smiled flipping a pancake.  
"I haven't passed the test yet uncle,"  
"But you will Shizura-chan!" Konohamaru chirped.  
"Oh dear..." Uncle Asuma sighed.  
"Whoaht?" I mumble mouth full of pancake.  
"Day light savings,"  
I look at the clock. Instead of 6:30 am it was 7:30.  
"I'm late!"  
I dash from the kitchen to my room throwing off my kimono and pulling on my black crop top, shorts, and my black boots.  
-Ninja Academy  
"NARUTO!" Iruka-sensei yelled.  
"Iruka.." Everyone looked over to see the third standing in the doorway.  
"Sir, are you here to punish Naruto?" Iruka asked.  
"Punish him?" the third moved over to Naruto, "I'm here to congratulate him."  
"Congratulate him? Sir...?" Iruka and the class look befuddled.  
"On becoming the next hokage!" The third grinned.  
I released the transformation jutsu with a burst of laughter.  
"Forgive me Iruka-Sensei for being late,"  
"Shizura-chan! You jerk!" Naruto whined.  
"Your forgiven Shizura, take your seat,"  
"Hai, Sensei,"  
I take my seat next to Sasuke who seems to have a smirk on his face. Iruka explained that the graduating exam would be the transformation jutsu.  
"Since we've seen the prime example of the transformation jutsu I might as well give the first head band out to the top of the class, Shizura Sarutobi. The rest of you head out in single file line to take your exam."  
I watched my classmates go by some with a glare, but others with a 'good for you' smile. One girl whispered,  
"They just gave her top of the class because her grandpa is the third hokage."  
"yeah," her friend agreed.  
I shrugged them off and got up to meet eyes with Sasuke.  
"Good job Shizura-chan,"  
"Oh, thank you Sasuke-kun. Good luck with your exam. Like you'll need it,"  
As I said that I watched Sakura Haruno walk by with a glare.  
"Shizura," Iruka-sensei held out a head band.  
"Thank you sensei!" I smiled taking it in my hands.  
"You're going to do great things!" he smiled.  
I waited outside for Nartuo to apologize for fooling him. He was the second to last one out.  
"Naru-to..." i said.  
I could see by the look on his face he didn't pass.  
"Go away Shizura-chan..." He mumbled.  
-The Third Hokages Home  
After fussing with where to put my headband and deciding to tie it around my neck I headed into Grandfather's office. I opened the door without knocking like usual to see several Jonin huddled around his desk. I noticed my uncle. He looked over at me with a soft smile and gave me a thumbs up. I closed the door, and waited to hear the soft voice of my grandfather.  
"You can come in now Shizura," he said.  
The jonin were gone, as I expected.  
"You look so much like your mother. She tied her head band around her neck as well."  
I smiled a tad.  
"Are we training today?"  
"I thought we would take a break from our training your much further ahead then the genin who will be on your team."  
"Do you know who will be on my team, grandfather?"  
He nodded and held out the file for me. I walked over and took the file in my hand.  
"Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno..." I paushed, (Oh joy) "You won't let me know our sensei?"  
"I thought that would be a surprise. Are you not happy with your partners?"  
"Well, I was hoping Nartuo would pass this time," I sighed.  
"Naruto is a very specail case,"  
"He tries his hardest. Is it his fault he wants attention?"  
"Hokage-sama!" Iruka and Mizuki rush in.  
"What is it?" Grandfather asked.  
"Naruto's gone to far! He stole the forbidden scroll!" Mizuki basiclly yelled.  
"Gather others, spread out and find him!" grandfather yelled.  
"Grandfather, may I go look for him?"  
"You are his friend. Alright go on."  
I jolted out the window. Where would he go. He's not that stupid that he would go home. The ramen shack is too obvious. Naruto...where did you go!

( Hope you enjoyed this little entry of mine. I'm just now getting back into fanfic's since Fanlib was shut down! If any of you remember Hottie_Sasuke hit me up!)


End file.
